Atashi wa Dare?
by Nyu Hikari
Summary: Despues de juntar todas las Rave y destruír todas las Dark Bring ya solo queda una cosa pendiente. Haru y Elie llegan a una ciudad abandonada, lo que puede resultar muy doloroso Pesimo Summary .


Atashi wa Dare?

Después de juntar todas las piedras de Rave, destruir todas las Dark Bring y terminar de una vez por todas con todos los Demon Card el mundo por fin estaba a salvo. Por esta razón Musica decidió regresar con Melodía, pues aún no dejaba de amarla. Haru y Elie se encontraban caminando por una bella pradera llena de flores.

**¿Y¿Qué se siente ser un héroe Haru?** **Ja, ja, ja, ja** Le preguntó Elie con una gran sonrisa.

**¿Qué quieres decir con héroe Elie?** Preguntó el chico sin saber a que se refería.

**Pues que acabas de salvar el mundo¿Qué acaso no eres un héroe por esa sencilla razón?** Su voz cambió de ser muy alegre a una un poco más melancólica. **Pero** **ahora que todo termino, supongo que tú regresaras a la Isla Garage con tu hermana.**

**Claro que no, además no me puedo llamar héroe aún, no hasta que te ayude a recordar tú pasado¿No lo recuerdas? Te prometí ayudarte a buscar tu memoria, y que clase de héroe sería si no cumplo mi promesa a una bella dama. **Haru sonrió y le guiñó a la chica. A Elie se le iluminó el rostro y volvió a sonreír.

**En ese caso¡A buscar todos mis recuerdos!** Elie y Haru siguieron caminando, aunque no sabían a donde irían, tendrían que ir por cada una de las ciudades, como le estaba haciendo Elie desde un principio.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando, caminaron por varios días hasta que llegaron a una ciudad, solo que esta ciudad se encontraba en ruinas. Parecía un pueblo fantasma, las casas se estaban cayendo, las calles estaban destrozadas. Obviamente no había ni una persona a los alrededores.

**Creo que aquí no encontraremos nada.** Dijo Haru mientras Elie asentía. Ambos chicos pasaron entre la ciudad. Elie vio lo que era una juguetería, tenía los vidrios rotos y extrañamente tenía juguetes dentro, solo que se estaban deshaciendo de los viejos que estaban. _"Mira papá, un caballito como los de las carreras."_ Elie escuchó en su cabeza la voz de una pequeña niña. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, le había comenzado a doler lo que hizo que Haru se preocupara. **Elie¿Estas bien?** No obtuvo respuesta. **¿Qué haré? Elie, tenemos que seguir. Dime que tienes por favor.** Elie quitó sus manos lentamente de su cabeza.

**No lo se, de pronto me sentí mal.** La chica decidió no decirle nada sobre la voz que escuchó. Seguro que serían alucinaciones por el calor que estaba haciendo. Ambos siguieron caminando. Llegaron a una calle y Elie calló de rodillas. Me siento muy mal. La voz regresaba _"No por favor, déjenme"_ Elie subió un poco la cabeza y se quedo petrificada.

**Elie¡¿Que tienes!** La voz de Haru se escuchaba cada vez menos. Elie seguía viendo hacia delante. Como pudo se levantó, ahora Haru ya no estaba a su lado y la ciudad volvía a estar normal, la gente pasaba desviando su mirada de la escena que Elie no podía dejar de ver.

**Ella es…** Murmuró Elie levantándose sin quitar la vista de la niña de unos ocho años que estaba frente a ella. _"No por favor deténganse"_** ...Yo.** La niña se retorcía intentando liberarse del agarre de una persona que traía una mascara. _"Por piedad déjenla ir"_ Suplicaba una señora que era detenida por otro sujeto enmascarado. Elie volteó a ver a la señora. **Mamá… **Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. La niña seguía suplicando, estaba demasiado asustada como para usar sus poderes. Había un hombre que yacía en el suelo inconsciente. La castaña volteó a verlo. **Papá… ¿Qué esta pasando¿Qué es todo esto? **La señora se liberó del agarre y fue corriendo hacia su hija, pero antes de llegar se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y cayó al suelo. La pequeña niña gritó fuertemente e inmediatamente un charco de sangre llenó el piso. **¡Mamá!** Gritó Elie corriendo hacia el cuerpo, pero en cuanto trató de agarrarlo su mano lo atravesó. Cerró los ojos y volvió a escuchar…

**Elie, Elie, responde.** La chica abrió sus ojos nuevamente encontrándose con el preocupado rostro de Haru. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abalanzó hacia el chico llorando. Haru se limitó a abrazarla aunque no supiera lo que estaba pasando. **Ya, no te preocupes. **Comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Así estuvieron largo tiempo hasta que la chica se tranquilizó. **Elie, no se que te pasó, pero puedes decírmelo.** La chica le contó a Haru que es lo que había visto. **Entiendo¿Pero que pudo pasar con este lugar?**

**No lo se, pero estoy segura de que jamás lo haré. Ahora que se que el lugar donde viví esta destrozado y que no hay nadie, he perdido todas las esperanzas de recordar completamente mi pasado.** Sus ojos se humedecían nuevamente.

**Elie, estoy seguro de que lograremos saber todo tu pasado. Solo tienes que creer, además yo siempre estaré a tu lado por que… **Haru se volteó para abrazar a la chica. **Yo te amo Elie, y quiero estar siempre contigo. **Esto sorprendió enormemente a la castaña, quien abrazó más fuerte al Rave Master.

**Yo también te amo Haru.** Le respondió Elie. Se separaron un poco para verse fijamente a los ojos. Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un dulce y suave beso. Se separaron y se sonrieron.** Yo también quiero estar contigo para siempre Haru. ¿Y sabes que? Ya no me interesa saber sobre mi pasado, ahora soy Elie, y lo único que me importa es estar a tu lado, porque siento que el saber quien fui antes solo me hará sufrir y realmente no me serviría de nada. Ahora yo soy yo y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar. **Haru acarició el rostro de la chica con ternura.

**Bien, entonces habrá que hacer los preparativos para la boda. **Elie lo miró sorprendida y murmuró un ¿Qué? **Es broma.** Le sacó la lengua. **Lo que ahora quiero es seguir buscando nuevas aventuras, ya que sería muy aburrido regresar a casa y vivir una vida normal después de todo lo que hemos pasado**. La chica sonrió.

**Tienes razón, hay que buscar otras cosas divertidas que hacer.** Elie se volteó besando a Haru. **¡Vamos a buscar un casino!** Lo tomó de la mano y se fueron a la siguiente ciudad sin saber que les esperaría.

Fin

¡El primer fic que escribo YO de Groove Adventure Rave! Tenía ganas de escribir algo angst desde hace mucho ¿Y que mejor que meterme en los recuerdos de Elie? XD. Pero voy a escribir otro y ese si va a ser romántico bonito XD.

Adoro esta pareja y adoro este anime, uno de mis favoritos. Debo decir que vi los primeros dos capítulos en Cartoon Network y ya no pude ver más, odié la traducción, en mi humilde opinión las voces son insoportables y por alguna razón odié a Elie, cuando en la versión original ella es mi personaje femenino favorito. Además quitaron el hermoso openingy pusieronun rap todo extraño. Pero basta de críticas, si ya sé que los gringos lo arruinan todo para que me quejo?.

Lo que quiero hacer es leer el manga, tengo muchas ganas. Pero desgraciadamente dejé mis diez tomos en Canadá, en la casa de un amigo, entonces no los voy a poder leer hasta que vaya a Montreal. Da igual, están en francés y yo apenas he tomado dos clases de este idioma XD.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, aunque por alguna razón dudo que les guste. No importa.

Jâ Ne!


End file.
